Vehicle theft has been a problem since vehicles have existed. Traditionally, a thief of a vehicle or its contents would have to be physically present to steal a vehicle. With the advent of autonomous vehicles, it may be possible for a thief to remotely steal a car and its contents/passengers by using infrastructure-to-vehicle communications to reroute the vehicle to a location for disassembly, resale or content removal.